


Jameson

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: От злости посуда бьется, от отчаяния – стекла лезут под кожу.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Memories for you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 3





	Jameson

**Author's Note:**

> Jameson — бренд традиционного ирландского виски.

У одиночества, боли и бессилия есть своя прелесть.

Когда ты один не нужно притворяться, играть определенную роль, с которой, может, и не очень приятно, но значительно проще жить. Боль помогает не забывать, что жизнь не дается просто так, что ты еще существуешь и даже вполне как надо. Люди, не чувствующие боли, обречены. Не предпринимать попыток всегда проще, чем сопротивляться течению.

Гэвин не боролся с обострившейся депрессией и желанием засунув ствол в глотку нажать на спусковой.

Гэвин игнорировал в себе задатки хорошего парня.

Гэвин ненавидел Ричарда настолько, что знал каждую эмоцию, отражающуюся на искусственном лице, каждый жест, каждое псевдо-чувство.

Гэвин ненавидел Ричарда за то, что его чувства были взаимными.

У одиночества, боли и бессилия есть огромный недостаток – они забирают тебя без остатка. Вытягивая силы по крупицам, не давая и малейшего шанса выбраться из этого дерьма самостоятельно.

Когда ты один острее чувствуется холод. Лечить то, что ревет изнутри кажется лучшим решением. И ты не можешь, не можешь просто открыть глаза, сморгнув дурной сон, выпив кофе и натянув улыбку, что, уже кажется, всегда была дурным оскалом, радоваться жизни.

_"– Таких, как вы, детектив Рид, называют токсичными людьми."_

Осколки впиваются в руку под неодобрительный взгляд бармена.

Либо Гэвин бредит, либо даже за цветными синими линзами, во взгляде, таится жалость. Рид не знает, что на самом деле парень его понимает. Люди не крошат пальцами стаканы просто так. От злости посуда бьется, от отчаяния – стекла лезут под кожу.

Ирландский сорокапроцентный виски льется в новый рокс.

Пальцы невесомо стучат по сенсорному экрану.

Одно слово, сказанное уже хуеву тысячу раз.

В том количестве, потребленного за вечер, алкоголя – можно было утопиться. Даже утопиться можно было, опьянеть – не получалось, то ли организм привык, то ли карма его вновь с кем-то перепутала.

Гэвин только устало потирает глаза, мысленно подпевая знакомой старой песне, грохочущей в баре по заказу шумной компании, что громко орут не попадая в ноты.

Рид мягко улыбается, смыкая веки и плавно водя головой по маленькой хаотичной траектории – плавно и не очень-то в такт.

Бармен безмолвно подливает виски попадая под волну пьяной эстетики понятной далеко не всем.

Пальцы свободной руки в своем ритме тихо постукивают по стойке, Гэвин не открывает глаз даже когда их сжимает чужая рука.

Он знает Ричарда ровно настолько, что ему не нужно видеть.

Отказаться от прострации сложнее, чем ответить на поцелуй. Игнорировать мягкие прикосновения теплых пальцев к щеке. То как андроид невесомо проводит кончиком носа по его скуле и как опаляя имитацией дыхания произносит:

– А я хочу, чтобы любил.

**_кому:_ ** _"не брать [2]"_

_Ненавижу._

_3.15 24.03.2039_


End file.
